Refrigerated cases, such as the type commonly found in retail food stores, commonly have horizontal or vertical openings to enable products to be loaded into and removed from the case. To conserve energy, the openings in these cases should be closed, and one way to accomplish this is with a strip curtain.
A typical strip curtain includes a plurality of flexible plastic strips appropriately mounted over an opening. Strip curtains of this type are known and are shown, by way of example, in Gidge et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,485, Schenker et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,790, and Mitchell U.S. Pat. No. 2,041,258.
It is desirable to use strip curtains for closing the openings of refrigerated cases because product can be easily removed from the case between the strips, and the strips automatically close after product has been removed. Unfortunately, if one of the strips becomes cut or damaged, it is difficult or impossible to quickly replace the damaged strip. It is also desirable to provide for temporary removal of a large number of the strips to provide a large opening into the refrigerated case for loading the case.